


Hensper One-Shots

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, feel free to leave suggestions, fluffy shipping, if i use a prompt off of tumblr or one of yours, ill give credit where needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: This will be a collection based off of the ship Hensper! (Henry x Jasper). Just know that these are all simply one-offs and aren't connected in any way unless stated otherwise. Just think of it as each chapter creating a new universe.





	1. Secret Helicopter Rides

“Does Ray actually let you fly the Man-Copter?” Jasper asked.  
“Nope,” Henry said, preparing the helicopter. “Not at all.”  
“Oh, okay.” Jasper said cheerfully and secured his seat belt. Henry smiled over at Jasper before lifting off the ground. Jasper began to feel queasy and remembered how scared he was of heights. He didn’t tell Henry, though, despite how terrified he was. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this perfect night Henry had planned. His fear showed through, though, and Henry frowned over at him.  
“Jasper, you’re incredibly tense. What’s up?” Henry said then groaned in realization. “You’re not afraid of heights are you?”  
Jasper laughed nervously and breathed out, “Maybe a little. I’ll be okay though.” Henry shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t want to have to land, but he wanted the best for Jasper.  
“You can hold my hand if you’d like,” Henry said, holding his hand out to Jasper. Henry wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, so it was even harder for Jasper to figure it out. When Henry didn’t take his hand away for an awkwardly long amount of time, Jasper took his opportunity. He interlocked his fingers with Henry’s and relaxed a little bit. Despite the uneasiness he felt prior, he was able to find comfort in Henry’s hand. It completely distracted him from the fact that Henry was now flying the helicopter with one hand.  
Henry would be lying if he said that he wasn’t hoping that this night would go in this direction. He wasn’t exactly expecting it, but he was happy to be holding Jasper’s hand at this moment. They’ve never really held hands before, and even when they did, it didn’t feel like this. For whatever reason, this instance felt more romantic, even if it was initially for comfort.  
Henry glanced over at Jasper and saw that he looked a lot more relaxed. He knew that he could probably let go of Jasper’s hand now, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It never crossed his mind that he would have feelings for his friend, until now. None of his previous girlfriends made him feel like this. Only Jasper was able to make him feel so small while wearing the Kid Danger uniform.  
“Hey Henry,” Jasper’s voice yanked Henry out of his thoughts, making him jump. “I need to tell you something.”  
“Yeah?” Henry said, barely audible in the headpiece Jasper wore. Henry held his breath, making it considerably harder to fly.  
“I-” Jasper started then swallowed his fear. “I really like you, I have for a really long time.” Jasper closed his eyes tightly and looked down, expecting rejection. Hearing those words were music to Henry’s ears. He let out his breath and smiled widely over at Jasper.  
“That’s good to hear,” Henry said. Jasper opened his eyes and looked worriedly over at Henry. “Because I really like you too.” Henry flipped on the autopilot and leaned over towards Jasper. Right when their lips were about to meet, an obnoxious noise took them off guard. Henry sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
“It’s probably Ray,” Henry said, turning his phone on. “Yep, it’s Ray.”  
“What does it say?” Jasper asked.  
“ _You better get your and Jasper’s ass back here or I’ll revoke your license!_ ” Henry said in the worst Ray impression he could possibly do. Jasper giggled, but then suddenly frowned.  
“Henry, he’s gonna kill you!” Jasper said.  
“Nah, I’ll be alright,” Henry said. “He can wait a few more minutes.” Henry said then finally leaned in and gave Jasper the kiss he had waited the past two years for.


	2. Nightmare

Henry lay fast asleep in his bed. He was met with a rude awakening, however, when he received a phone call at three in the morning. He groaned and rolled over to see who the hell was calling him at such an hour. He was half expecting Ray to call him about something stupid he had gotten himself into, but to Henry’s amazement, it was Jasper. He tapped the answer button and gave a groggy “Hey, Jasp.” into the phone.  
“Um, hey Henry.” As soon as Jasper spoke, Henry knew something was off. Before Jasper said anything else, Henry butted in.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up in his bed. Jasper took a deep, but shaking breath before speaking again.  
“I had a nightmare,” Jasper said. “I know it’s stupid for me to be all upset over, but I’m terrified and I know my parents would kill me if I woke them up and-”  
“Come over,” Henry said quickly. Jasper, despite his state, smiled a bit.  
“O-okay, I’ll be over soon,” Jasper said, before sliding his shoes on.  
When he arrived, he sat down on Henry’s couch and sighed. Henry closed the window and sat down next to him.  
“Thanks for letting me come over at, y’know, 3am.” Jasper said.  
“Anytime you need it,” Henry said. “Now, what was your nightmare about?”  
“I, uh,” Jasper stumbled. “It was a-about you.” Henry was surprised to hear this, but he still kept his composure as to not upset Jasper any further. “Y-You got really hurt trying to save me, a-and I thought I lost you and I woke up with tears in my eyes and my heart was racing and-” Jasper’s breath hitched then and he threw his head into his hands and burst into tears. Henry raised his eyebrows and quickly threw his arm around Jasper to comfort him.   
“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here,” Henry said softly. “It was just a dream, I’m okay.” Henry slowly rubbed up and down Jasper’s back. Jasper’s breathing began to become more controlled and he pulled his hands away from his face to look at Henry. It pained Henry to see Jasper’s tear-streaked cheeks, but he gave him a reassuring smile. Another small tear rolled down Jasper’s cheek, but this time, Henry wiped it away with his thumb. They sat in silence for a minute with Henry’s hand on Jasper’s cheek before Jasper practically leaped into Henry’s arms. It took Henry a bit off guard, but he still returned the gesture and held Jasper in his arms. Jasper nuzzled into Henry’s neck and let out a couple more tears. He felt so lucky to have someone like Henry. He always knew if something was wrong and always knew how to fix it. That was why he was so afraid to lose him.   
“I’m so afraid, Henry,” Jasper said. “You’re always going on dangerous missions, a-and there’s always a possibility you won’t come back. I don’t know what’d I do without you.”  
“Don’t worry about that, Jasp,” Henry said. “Just live in the moment. And I don’t know what I’d do without you either. I’m constantly worried about you too, but I try not to worry about the risks and savor what time we have together.” Jasper held onto Henry tighter and sniffled a few times.  
“Thanks, Henry,” He said, taking a couple deep breaths.  
“How about you stay here tonight,” Henry said. “You can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep up here.”  
“Won’t you get in trouble?” Jasper asked, pulling away from the hug and wiping his tears away. Henry shook his head.  
“I don’t care at this point, I just can’t stand thinking about you having to go home alone with you upset like this.” Henry said. Jasper smiled slightly with a slight pink in his cheeks.  
“Thanks, Hen.” Jasper said. Henry nodded and followed Jasper over to his bed. Once Jasper lied down, Henry turned out the lights and went up to his couch.  
“Goodnight Jasp,”  
“Goodnight, Hen,”


	3. Stuck in One Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks user Savannah for requesting this idea!

Henry couldn’t believe his ears when Jasper said that he couldn’t go the weekend without his special bucket that he left in his locker. And of course he wanted Henry to sneak into the school with him and get it. Henry knew that this was probably the best way to get expelled, but seeing the despair in Jasper’s eyes, he gave in.   
They set for the school at sundown. The school didn’t have much of a security system, so Henry could just melt the lock to the front door and get in. The few security cameras that they had didn’t even have night vision, so they would be able to sneak right past them. After discussing the plan on the way there, Henry shot the lock with his watch and opened the door slowly. As far as they knew, the school was completely vacant at this hour, but they couldn’t be too careful.   
Once inside, Jasper ran over to his locker and retrieved his special bucket: the one that Henry got for his birthday a week ago.  
“ _That’s_ your special bucket?” Henry asked, a bit shocked. Jasper frowned and glanced at his bucket. His cheeks began to get hot out of embarrassment. He forgot that Henry had gotten him this bucket when he realized it was missing.  
“Umm, yeah, I really like the design,” He lied. He was embarrassed enough as it is, so he couldn’t let Henry know that he was the reason he treasured it so much.  
“Oh, okay,” Henry said with a tint of disappointment. Henry then tensed up, causing Jasper to get nervous.  
“What is it?” Jasper asked.  
“Someone’s here,” Henry said. “We gotta hide.” Henry grabbed Jasper’s arm and dragged him into the nearest closest and closed the door. It was very cramped, but they would make a run for it as soon as the person passed. Henry peered through the crack between the door and the wall, trying to see who was there.  
“Who would be here so late?” Jasper asked. Henry shushed him and looked back through the crack. Turns out the janitor was lurking the halls. Henry furrowed his brows and looked back at Jasper.  
“It’s the janitor,” Henry whispered. Soon, the janitor passed and luckily didn’t notice the two in the closet. Henry went to open the door, but to his amazement, it didn’t open. Being desperate, he wiggled the handle several times until Jasper began to question him.  
“What’s going on?” Jasper asked, surprisingly calm. Henry sighed in frustration.  
“The damn door won’t open!” Henry said.  
“So we’re stuck in this very small closet together until further notice?” Jasper asked.   
“Yeah, I guess,” Henry said. Sure, he was upset to be stuck in a closet because his favorite show came on that night, but something about being with Jasper made it a little better. Henry pulled his watch up to eye level, but not before elbowing Jasper in the side. He apologized, but this only added to his frustration and his slight claustrophobia. He flipped up his watch, trying to get a hold of Ray.  
“Hey, Ray!” He said into his watch. Soon, Ray’s figure appeared above his watch and Henry gave a sigh of relief.   
“Where the hell are you, it’s so dark?” Ray asked. “And why is Jasper there?”  
“We’re in-”  
“Are you trying to tell me something? I promise I’ll support you-”  
“No, Ray! Jasper and I are stuck in a closet at my school and you need to come rescue us!” Henry said, letting out all his frustration.  
“Okay, okay, sorry sassypants, I’ll be there soon.” Ray said. Henry closed his watch and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Sorry I dragged you out here Henry,” Jasper said. “You’re always doing things for me and they never go well.” Henry looked over at Jasper, barely able to make out his silhouette in the darkness. He shook his head at him.  
“It’s fine, it really is,” Henry said. “I’m just upset because I failed at making you happy. That’s all I really wanted to do.” Jasper smiled, but Henry couldn’t see it.  
“You didn’t fail, I’m actually quite happy to be spending time with you. Even if it is in this really small closet, hiding from the janitor.” Jasper said, making Henry chuckle. Henry’s watch then began to ring and he flipped up the watch again.   
“What?” Henry said.  
“So, I’ve got a date in like 10 minutes so it’s gonna be at least an hour before I can get you,” Ray said. Henry’ jaw dropped and he was suddenly enraged.  
“Ray, we’re stuck in a small closet without food or water, come get us!” Henry said.   
“Hey, who’s the superhero here?” Ray said, crossing his arms.  
“Clearly not you,” Henry spat. Ray rolled his eyes.  
“I’m leaving now, bye.” He said. Henry was about to protest, but Ray hung up. Henry growled and closed his watch.  
“Seems like we’ll be stuck here for a little longer,” Henry said. Jasper sighed.  
“Ugh, I’m tired though,” Jasper whined.  
“Me too-” Henry was cut off by Jasper leaning his head on his shoulder. He didn’t really mind, but it caught him off guard. Jasper quickly pulled his head up though, realizing that that probably wasn’t that good of an idea.  
“Sorry, I’m just really tired,” Jasper said. Henry smiled warmly at him.  
“It’s okay, I really don’t mind if you do that,” Henry said.  
“O-okay,” Jasper said, leaning his head back on Henry. Jasper closed his eyes and found comfort in being that close to Henry. They had never been in such an enclosed space together for this long, but it wasn’t as bad as either of them anticipated. Being able to feel each other’s body heat was calming to them and actually put Jasper directly to sleep. Henry was quite surprised to see that Jasper fell asleep standing up, but soon found himself drifting to sleep. He leaned his head onto Jasper’s and they slept all the way up until Ray found them. Ray snickered when he found the two sound asleep, leaning on each other. He couldn’t resist snapping a picture of them, perhaps to use against them. The noise Ray’s phone made caused Henry to wake up, which then caused Jasper to wake up.  
“Look at you two,” Ray said. “Now do you have something to tell me Henry?” Henry groaned and walked out of the closet, still pretty tired.  
“Just take us home,” Henry said. Jasper stepped groggily out of the closet and followed Henry. When Henry was sure Ray wasn’t looking, He slipped his hand into Jasper’s and interlocked their fingers. Jasper looked to Henry, still in a daze. Jasper was never able to tell if the next part was a dream or not, but Henry leaned in and kissed him.   
“Ha, knew it,” Ray said without even turning around. Henry rolled his eyes and let go of Jasper’s hand. They both left the school that day with a new perspective on each other. Two hours in a closet really makes you get to know someone.


	4. The Plus One

Henry was never very good at dates. Which he considered weird because he was always to one to ask the other out. When he had decided to ask out his best friend, he quickly realized his mistake. He had the worst feeling that he was going to mess everything up. Out of panic, one night, he asked Charlotte to come with him on the date to help him out. She agreed, but not before getting ten bucks out of him.   
Meanwhile, Jasper was freaking out about this date. He had had the biggest crush on Henry for as long as he could remember, so when he asked him out, it was like a dream come true. However, he was extremely nervous. It did ease his nerves a little when Henry called to tell him that Charlotte was coming along, but they shot back up again when he thought too long about it. He didn't feel as special anymore. He felt like the date just turned into a friend outing. He tried to ignore it though because maybe Charlotte could give him some pointers on what to do.   
Henry picked an interesting place for the date. It wasn't a restaurant or a picnic in Swellview park, but rather an amusement park they didn't live too far from. They all didn't really seem to mind though since they all had a special love for roller coasters.   
They arrived pretty early, so the park wasn't that crowded. For the first hour, all the rides barely had a line at all. Soon, though, business started to pick up and they quickly found themselves waiting in line more than riding. This was both what Henry was hoping for and what he feared. It somehow felt different to be with Jasper when you labeled the get together as a date.   
They were waiting in line for one of the biggest rides at the park and they were all just standing in silence. Charlotte could feel the nervousness coming from the two boys, so she decided to take action. She got Jasper's attention while Henry was zoned out and pointed at Henry. She then motioned as if she were putting on a jacket, trying to imply that Jasper should drop hints to Henry that he should give him his jacket. Jasper looked over to Henry and saw his warm, plaid flannel wrapped around him. Now that Jasper had thought about it, it was a little cold.   
“It's pretty cold, I shoulda brought a jacket,” Jasper said. Henry looked at Jasper and smiled.   
“Yeah, weird for this time of year,” Henry said, completely oblivious to what Jasper was implying. Charlotte facepalmed and motioned at Jasper for him to try again.   
“Where did you get that flannel?” Jasper asked.   
“I got it as a gift from my mom,” Henry said. “She told me that it would be perfect to give to a date if they were cold.” Henry smiled at Jasper’s confused and almost concerned expression. That's when realization hit him like a truck. Well, more like Charlotte’s foot hitting his ankle.   
“Ah, shit I'm so bad at this,” Henry said, embarrassment shown through his red cheeks and his language. Henry really only swore when he was upset. He shrugged off his flannel and put it around Jasper, giving both Jasper and Charlotte the romantic relief they both needed.   
Jasper continued to wear Henry’s flannel for the rest of the night, making Henry feel warm and fuzzy knowing that Jasper was comfortable in his flannel. Around closing time, Charlotte suggested that they ride the giant swings ride. It was a ride where there are two people to a seat and it takes you up so high that you can see the entire park. Charlotte knew very well that this was the most romantic ride in the park, so she knew they both had to ride it.   
“I'll sit this one out, there only two to a seat, and I don't wanna take the risk of having to sit next to someone annoying.” Charlotte said.   
“You sure, Char?” Henry asked. Charlotte nodded and Henry and Jasper got in line.   
Once they were on the ride, Henry began to panic. He was alone with Jasper on his date and didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself that he was okay. He began to realize that this wasn't much of a romantic date with Charlotte around, nothing against her of course. Henry was lost in his thoughts all the way to the top of the ride where it stopped and simply spun so you could see the park. He looked over at Jasper and saw that he had been looking at him. Of course, Jasper looked away as soon as Henry looked over, but Henry knew. He chuckled a little bit and interlocked his fingers with Jasper's. This wasn't a gesture he did all the time, but it felt natural to them, so neither of them batted an eye.   
“I'm sorry I brought Charlotte along,” Henry started. “I'm sure that seemed weird to you. It's just that I'm so bad at dates and I needed someone to help me. I just didn't want to ruin this because-” Henry paused for a moment in hesitation. “Because you're so special to me.” Jasper’s cheeks were a bright pink after Henry’s words. He smiled at him then giggled a little.   
“That's kind of funny, because I was terrified I would mess something up too.” Jasper said. Henry smiled back at the giggling brunette and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.   
“Guess, we were scared for nothing,” Henry said. “I should've known that no matter how bad this date was, we'd still have each other.” Henry let go of Jasper’s hand and put it just below Jasper’s ear, rubbing his thumb on his cheek. Jasper’s cheeks were so pink now that they kind of reminded Henry of cotton candy.   
There was no amount of time that Jasper could have had to anticipate this next moment. Henry leaned in and softly pressed his lips on Jasper’s. It was everything that Jasper could have asked for. The softness of Henry’s lips, stray hairs brushing up against his forehead, and the warmness that Henry always seemed to posses made Jasper feel like he was truely special to Henry. Jasper, not wanting it to end, wrapped his arms around the other’s torso, causing the kiss to only last around a second longer, but that's all he needed. Henry pulled away from the kiss and put his hand on Jasper’s shoulder. The restraints on the ride made this position uncomfortable, but neither of the boys cared enough to move.   
“Guess we didn't need Charlotte,” Henry said. Jasper giggled.   
“She did kind of send us on this ride,” Jasper said. Henry rolled his eyes.   
“Alright, that's fair, but I kissed you,” Henry said making Jasper giggle again.   
“Can you do it again?” Jasper asked. Henry smiled and did exactly that.


	5. Hour of Power alternate ending

Nothing seemed to be going right. Ray had his head stuck in a box and Henry was wallowing in self-pity at home. Drex had shamed the poor boy, but Schwoz had a plan to get him back. He brought him back to the Man Cave against his will, planning to give him a new power: Hyper Motility. They got distracted, however, when they received the store emergency alarm from Jasper. They looked at the security cameras to see that Drex was confronting Jasper about Ray. Henry bit the inside of his cheek, hoping both that Jasper wouldn't reveal the location of the Man Cave, but also that Drex wouldn't hurt him. Luckily, he didn't reveal the location, but Drex was taking him to Swellview park.   
“Dammit, I gotta go save him,” Henry said, grabbing the thing of bubble gum that he had put on the table.   
“Wait, we were gonna give you a special power!” Schwoz said. Henry shook his head.   
“There's no time. I'm not sure how long Jasper can keep him occupied,” Henry said, blowing the bubble gum and changing into his Kid Danger outfit.   
“At least take the dart gun, I refilled it,” Schwoz said, handing him the weapon off the cart next to him. And with that, Henry headed to the tubes.   
“He's gonna get annihilated!” Ray said.   
“He seemed like he knew what he was doing. And you guys wanted him to fight Drex anyways.” Charlotte said. The two rolled their eyes, knowing very well that the probability of Henry coming out of that fight alive was low, but neither if them could really do anything about it.   
When Henry arrived at the park, Jasper was slowly spinning the merry-go-round while Drex stood by impatiently. Henry walked up behind him and readied the dart gun.   
“Alright, get on the ground,” Henry said, pointing the gun at Drex “I won't hesitate this time.” Drex turned around with a smirk on his face.   
“Look who it is. Captain Man’s tiny sidekick!” Drex said.   
“Get in the ground now! I will shoot!” Henry said.   
“You'll have to catch me first!” Drex said. He then jumped on the merry-go-round and spun himself around. This made Jasper jump back from the ride and look worriedly over at Henry. As Drex gained more and more speed on the playground, Henry desperately tried to aim the gun to where it would hit him. When he thought he had the aim right, he shot a dart. To his amazement, though, the dart went right past him and into the building behind them. Henry shot another, but it ended up in the same place.   
Before Henry shot the last one, though, Drex jumped off the ride and kicked Henry right in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Henry groaned in pain, but got back up and prepped himself to fight. He then realized that he no longer had the dart gun and quickly looked around for it. It turned out that he let go of it when he fell down and was several feet away from where he was standing, too far to grab before Drex would be able to stop him. Henry shook his head and held his fists out in front of him. He threw his first punch at Drex, which was very easy for Drex to block. Drex’s nature allowed Henry to throw another few hits. Henry’s pathetic attempts entertained Drex greatly. When Drex had had enough, though, he grabbed Henry’s arm as he was swinging and threw him to the ground. Before Henry could get back up, Drex pulled him up by his vest and threw him at another playground structure. This time, Henry the back of his head against the metal bars the structure was made out of. He found himself so tired and dizzy that he couldn't bring himself to get back up. At this point he was accepting his failure as he watched Drex’s blurred figure walk towards him. He wasn't sure if he was just hallucinating or not, but he then saw Drex quickly fall to the ground, causing the sand under him to go everywhere. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back out of relief. Maybe he wasn't going to die today.   
Jasper quickly rushed to his side and shook him until he pulled his head back up. Henry’s bloodied nose and dazed eyes made Jasper’s stomach churn.   
“He- Kid Danger, a-are you okay?!” Jasper said, keeping his hand on his shoulder. Henry nodded his head, clearly lying. Jasper, out of worry and the adrenaline he got from the whole scene, was able to pick Henry up and get him back to the Man Cave just in time. Schwoz cared to Henry’s wounds while Charlotte called the police to have them take care of Drex.   
“Get over yourselves, the guy’s fast asleep!” Charlotte yelled into the phone. Schwoz rolled his eyes at how dumb the police in Swellview are, causing Jasper to get even more worried. He clung tighter to Henry’s hand that he hadn't let go of ever since they got there.   
“Henry’s going to be okay, right?” Jasper asked softly. Henry was still conscious, but barely according to the vitals showing up on the screen. Schwoz finished up his scan and looked at Jasper.   
“Yeah, he just has a broken nose and a bad concussion,” Schwoz said casually. Jasper raised his eyebrows.   
“A concussion!?” Jasper said. “That's bad though!” Schwoz shrugged.   
“He just needs to rest and he should be fine,” Schwoz said. He then went to the back to get some medical supplies to fix his nose. Jasper took a deep breath and turned to Henry. His eyes were closed, but Jasper could tell he was still awake.   
“How do you feel?” Jasper asked.   
“Not _good_ ,” Henry said in his normal catch-phrase voice. Jasper giggled a little at this, but still wasn’t able to ease his nerves.   
“Hey, at least you're okay,” Henry said groggily. “Better me than you.” Jasper shook his head.   
“Come on, you know I feel terrible about this,” Jasper said.   
“This was worth it if it meant saving your life,” Henry said.   
“Stop being mushy to each other or I might cry,” Ray said from across the room. The two rolled their eyes at Ray’s comment and sat in silence for the rest of the time, cherishing the miraculous chance that they both came out of this alive.


	6. Week-Long Sleepover Day 1

It was unusually calm at the Hart household. Henry’s parents and Piper were gone to visit family, but Henry got out of it because of his job. They were going to be gone for an entire week, so Henry invited Jasper to stay over the whole time. It's not like Henry’s parents would have cared anyways. They both knew they were only going to hang out and his parents didn't even know they had been dating for the past 3 months.   
Jasper walked over to his house with a simple duffel bag of clothes and other stuff he'd need for the visit. Henry opened the door before Jasper even knocked. Jasper walked in and sat down on the couch, leaving his bag at the door.   
“So, whatcha got planned?” Jasper asked. Henry sat down next to him and propped his feet up on the table.   
“I dunno, probably just video games,” Henry said. Jasper shrugged and leaned back on the couch. “I know there's muffin mix so we can make those at some point.” Jasper’s face lit up.   
“Yay, muffins!” Jasper said very childlike. Henry smiled back at his excited face.   
“I can probably pickpocket Ray again so we can go out to eat,” Henry said. “So I lied, I do have stuff planned.”  
They say and talked about things they could do for hours, occasionally throwing in things completely improbable. Henry really liked Jasper’s suggestion to pull a twine kind of really bad prank on Ray, but they both enjoyed living.   
As it grew later, they found themselves watching a random movie they found on Netflix. Jasper lied on Henry’s lap with a blanket over him. Neither of them found this position very comfortable, but they constantly had to be close to each other. Even when all they could do is hold hands, they would more than likely be doing it.   
The movie they had picked turned out to not be as interesting as they had hoped, so Jasper fell asleep and Henry was quickly following after. That was until Henry received a phone called that saved him from dozing off. Jasper stirred a bit, but didn't seem to completely wake up. As anticipated, it was from his dad.   
“Hey dad, how's it going?” Henry said.   
“Hey Henry, you doing okay home alone?” His dad questioned.   
“Uh, yeah, it's nice and quiet,” Henry said glancing down at Jasper.   
“Okay, good, I forgot to mention that I don't want anybody else in the house while we're gone.”  
“Okay, got it.” Henry said. He started to sweat a little bit because he felt like his dad would somehow figure out that he smuggled Jasper over.   
He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Jasper still appeared to be asleep to Henry, but he was half awake. He heard him talk, but was too tired to say anything.   
“Hey Jasp,” Henry said quietly. Jasper stirred again and turned over this time to where he was facing inwards towards Henry. He started blushing furiously.   
“Jasper!” Henry said, causing Jasper to jump. He finally opened his eyes and sat up straight.   
“Sorry, I was just really tired,” Jasper said, oblivious to what just happened.   
“I-It's okay, I am too. We should probably head to bed now.” Henry suggested. Jasper nodded and they headed up to Henry’s room. Henry got out the sleeping bag he keeps whenever Jasper comes over and set it up on the ground.   
“I can sleep on the ground this time if you'd like,” Jasper said as Henry was getting a pillow. Henry shook his head.   
“No, you get the comfy bed,” Henry said. “And that's final.” Jasper rolled his eyes and scoffed sarcastically. Once Henry made his bed on the ground, he got up and gave Jasper a quick kiss before lying down.   
“Sleep well Jasp,” Henry said as Jasper lied down and turned off the lamp.   
“You too Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a short series within these one-shots. I just feel like making another story would be redundant, so here I am. There might be more stories between the different chapters/parts/days, but there will be 7 in total.   
> Also, I won't be writing any mature scenes so don't worry about that. I know I kind of set it up to be that way, but it's not gonna happen.


	7. Week-Long Sleepover Day 2

When Jasper woke up the next morning, he noticed that Henry wasn't in the room. He assumed that Ray called him in and went down stairs. As he was walking down the stairs, though, he was surprised to smell pancakes. A huge grin appeared on his face when he noticed Henry cooking them. The dork was trying to pull off flipping the pancake by swinging the pan.   
“Hey, Hen,” Jasper said approaching the kitchen. Henry, not expecting Jasper to be up yet, jumped and dropped the pancake on the ground. They both frowned and stared at the fallen pancake.   
“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” Jasper said, taking a seat at the bar.   
“It's fine, I'm just jumpy today I guess,” Henry said, picking up the pancake off the ground. “I guess you realized by now that I'm making pancakes.” Jasper smiled and rested his chin on his hand.   
“Heh, yeah. I've never actually had pancakes for breakfast before.” Jasper said. Henry cocked an eyebrow up and returned to cooking. “The first time I had pancakes ever was when you took me to that pancake place down the street.”   
“Wow, is there anything else that I need to make you this week?” Henry said.   
“You don't _have_ to make me anything. Being around you is just enough,” Jasper said. Henry smiled humbly, showing off his dimples that Jasper adored.   
“Thanks Jasp,” Henry said. “I really want you to have a good week though. We can do whatever you want.”   
“Like I told you, just getting to spend time with you makes my whole day,” Jasper said.  
“You're gonna give me a cavity if you keep being that sweet,” Henry said with pink tainting his cheeks. Jasper giggled making Henry’s heart flutter. That always seemed to happen when Jasper gave even the slightest giggle. Henry didn't mind it though, it just made him fall even more in love with him.   
When Henry finished the pancakes, they both sat at the table and ate their special breakfast. They finished it fairly soon and were stumped as to what they would do. They migrated to the couch and turned on their game console so they'd have something quick to do before they both had to show up at Junk-n-Stuff. They played a fighting game that they both knew Jasper wasn't good at, but they played it anyways.   
“Ugh, I'm so bad at this game,” Jasper said as his character was getting beat up by Henry’s. He rested his chin on Henry’s shoulder and sighed.   
“Where's the surrender button?” Jasper said. Henry giggled and went a little lighter on him. To Jasper’s astonishment, he ended up winning.   
“Good job Jasp!” Henry said. Jasper rolled his eyes.   
“You went easy on me, I could tell,” Jasper said. “I just need to practice probably.” Henry shrugged and set his controller down. He wasn't going to deny that he let Jasper win, but he couldn't have his character’s death on his conscience.   
“You play by yourself for a while and I'll just watch,” Henry said. “I've had a lot of time to practice so go for it.” Jasper smiled at Henry and began practicing on his own.   
Henry wouldn't admit it, but he wanted Jasper to play on his own because he wanted to take a minute to admire him. He loved seeing the determination in his eyes as he played and his messy hair that he hadn't brushed yet. Without really thinking, he wrapped an arm around his waist and planted a kiss on Jasper’s cheek. Jasper blushed and glanced at Henry that was now lying his head on his shoulder. That was something Jasper loved about Henry, he would give him little pecks on the cheek at seemingly random times. Henry’s small gesture distracted Jasper long enough for him to have lost his practice match, but that didn't really matter to him right now. He looked over to Henry, still rested on his shoulder. Henry looked at him after noticing that he was inactive in the game and pulled his head up a bit to become eye level with Jasper. They simply gazed into eachother’s eyes for what felt like an hour. Well, they weren't exactly sure if they were admiring each other or looking for something to do before one of them did something.   
Not being able to resist the temptation, Jasper leaned in and met Henry’s lips with his. He could taste the syrup on Henry’s lips from the pancakes they had a few minutes ago. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other as close as they could get sitting the way they were. The kiss lasted a little longer than they had intended it to so they both pulled back and silently gasped for air. They sat in silence with their foreheads leaning on each other. Jasper giggled a little bit, his arms draped over Henry’s shoulders. Henry grinned and kissed Jasper’s nose before checking his watch.   
“We better start heading to the shop,” Henry said. Jasper nodded and let go of Henry.   
When they arrived at the Man Cave, they had to depart because Ray wanted Jasper on cashier duty. Henry hung out with the rest of the gang in the Man Cave. Charlotte was on the computer doing research while Henry sat on the couch on his phone. Neither of them really knew where Ray ran off to.   
“So Jasper’s staying at my place for the week,” Henry said. Charlotte’s jaw dropped.   
“Do your parents know?” Charlotte asked.   
“Nope, but it's worth it,” Henry said.   
“No I mean, do they know you guys are… together?”  
“Nope, so they probably wouldn't care.”  
“But it's kinda questionable that you guys are spending the night with each other.” Henry rolled his eyes.   
“We're not gonna do anything,” Henry said. Ray then came in the room and sat down next to Henry.   
“So I may have been eavesdropping,” Ray said innocently.   
“Ray!” Henry said.   
“What! I'm the one that should be mad that you haven't told me you were dating Jasper yet!” Ray said, half joking. Henry rolled his eyes and stood up.   
“I knew that'd you pick on me for it so I tried the keep it a secret,” Henry said pinching the bridge of his nose. Ray got up as well and frowned.   
“If it's gonna upset you that much, I won't mention it,” Ray said.   
“It's alright, just don’t pick too harshly. Mostly because I know it’d upset Jasper,” Henry said.   
“Deal, but it's only you right now,” Ray said. Henry glared at him and Ray threw his hands up in innocence.   
“How long have you guys been dating though?” Ray asked.   
“Three months,” Henry replied.   
“Three months!” Ray threw his hands in the air. “You kept this a secret for three months?!” Henry shrugged and Ray walked over to the couch, propping his head on his hands on the back of the couch.   
“Are y'all gonna get married?” Ray said like a child. “‘Cause that's legal now, y’know.”  
“Ray!” Henry said, chuckling. The elevator door then opened and Jasper walked into the Man Cave.   
“Don't worry I left the sign up there,” Jasper said walking over to the snack machine. Ray smirked and Henry shot him a glare.   
“Why'd you come down here?” Ray said suspiciously, leaning up against the couch.   
“Oh, uh, I just got kinda hungry,” He said.   
“Are you sure you didn't just want to see _Heeeenryyy_ ,” Ray said. Jasper raised his eyebrows.   
“Ray!” Henry said hitting his arm. Jasper looked worriedly at Henry.   
“Did you tell him?!” Jasper said. Henry sighed and walked over to Jasper.   
“No, he eavesdropped on me and Charlotte,” Henry said. “He said he's cool with it, and he agreed not to pick on you about it,” Henry paused and looked at Ray angrily, “but he _lied_.”  
“Oh hush, you'll be okay,” Ray said. “After all, I am in charge of how much you get paid.”   
“Oh yeah that's right,” Henry said, starting to pace. “Remember when you gave me that bonus?”  
“I've never given you a bonus,” Ray said.   
“Then what's this?” Henry reached in his back pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. Ray patted his back pockets in search of his wallet only to have Henry reach back into his pocket and pull out Ray’s wallet. Henry tossed his wallet back, but kept the fifty. Ray caught the wallet and put it back in his pocket.   
“I think you keep forgetting how fast I am,” Henry said smirking.   
“If you wanted date money you could have asked,” Ray said. Henry rolled his eyes, but didn't deny the fact that he was going to use it for a date. “I'll just take that out of your next paycheck.”   
“Wow, okay thanks,” Henry said. “I thought I'd have to fight you for it.”   
“Whatever, don't expect me to be nice like this again,” Ray said.   
When the two got off work, they headed back home. They were going to eat out that night, but they got off work later than expected. They went ahead and ate at Junk-n-Stuff before they went home.   
“Man, I'm not even tired,” Henry said, sitting next to Jasper on the couch. “It's weird.”   
“Yeah, me too,” Jasper said. “And it's like almost midnight.” Henry glanced outside then took Jasper’s hand.   
“Let's go outside,” Henry said standing up with Jasper.  
“Umm, it's a little late for that Henry,” Jasper protested, but Henry already dragged him out to the porch. Henry sat down on the lounge chair and motioned for Jasper to join him. They were a little cramped on the chair, but they didn't mind. Henry swung his arm around Jasper and looked up at the stars.   
“I read online that there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” Henry said. “There'll be a ton of shooting stars.”  
“Wow, that's so cool,” Jasper said. They sat outside for at least an hour, gazing up at the sky. It was a little chilly, but with how close they were, they kept each other warm. They didn't see as many shooting stars as they had hoped they would, but they started to get tired around 1am.   
“Henry, I'm starting to get tired,” Jasper said, nuzzling into his neck. Henry nodded and they stood up and went in.   
They didn't say much else before they went to bed. However, Jasper was surprised to feel Henry climb into the twin sized bed with him. Henry didn't like the thought of having to depart with him for the night, so he clung on to him and kissed his forehead.   
“I love you Jasper,” Henry said, just above a whisper.   
“Love you too,” Jasper returned, falling asleep soon after.


	8. Week Long Sleepover Day 3

The next morning, Jasper woke up before Henry and blushed, remembering that he was there next to him. Jasper’s arms were draped over Henry’s neck and they were facing each other. Jasper thought Henry looked really cute while he was asleep.   
“Hey, Hen,” Jasper whispered. Henry remained asleep. Generally Henry is a light sleeper, but if he's tired, he's tired. Jasper giggled and brushed his nose against Henry’s. Henry scrunched his nose and turned over causing Jasper to let go of him.   
“Five more minutes,” Henry groaned. Jasper giggled and slipped his hand under his arm.   
“We probably have to be at work soon,” Jasper said. Henry interlocked his fingers with Jasper’s.   
“We'll be okay,” Henry said. “Just a little bit longer.” Jasper sighed and agreed to sit like this for a little while. Jasper closed his eyes and waited a bit to give Henry a little bit more sleep. After about three minutes Jasper got impatient and poked at him.   
“Jas _per_ ,” Henry said scrunching up into a ball.   
“Get up you goofball,” Jasper said. Henry shook his head and Jasper sighed. He was determined to get Henry up.   
“I love you Henry,” Jasper said in a sing-song voice.   
“I love you too,” Henry mumbled. Jasper was about to give up until he leaned in and planted a kiss on the back of Henry’s neck. This caused Henry to jump and roll onto the ground, blanket and all.   
“Oh my goodness are are you okay?!” Jasper said, jumping out of the bed. Henry laughed and sat up.   
“Yeah I'm okay,” Henry said. “And how dare you take advantage of my sensitive neck?” Henry, of course, was joking, but he did have a very sensitive neck. Even the slightest touch would cause him to jump. Because of this, Jasper usually avoided neck kisses.   
“You weren't getting up!” Jasper said, gigging. He helped Henry off the ground and they went downstairs. That day, Jasper had the day off, but he insisted to go to work with him. They ate breakfast and got ready and they were on their way.  
Ray had Charlotte on cashier duty and Jasper was left downstairs with Ray and Henry. They were simply sitting around until the emergency signal sounded. Ray walked over to the computers and pressed a couple of buttons.   
“We need to go to Swellview park,” Ray said. Henry nodded and they both grabbed their bubble capsules.   
“You guys are leaving me alone here with Schwoz?!” Jasper said as they were chewing their gum.   
“No, Schwoz is out getting stuff,” Ray said. “So you'll just be alone.”   
“Sorry, Jasp,” Henry said and they both simultaneously blew the bubblegum and got into uniform. Jasper sighed as they went up the tubes.   
At some point, Charlotte switched with Jasper so that he was running the store upstairs. He was surprised to see Schwoz walk in a while into his shift.   
“Hey Jasper, what are you doing up here?” Schwoz sounded nervous.   
“Uh, working,” Jasper said. “What are you doing? Ray said you were out getting stuff.” Jasper crossed his arms. Schwoz stood there dumbly before taking some LED lights off a shelf and running outside. Jasper was unsure if he should run after him, but either way he didn't have the energy to do so.   
Schwoz must of told Henry that he was working upstair because Henry came through the front entrance instead of the tubes. Weirdly, he was already out of uniform.   
“Hey Henry,” Jasper said. “How'd it go? You guys were gone a long time.”   
“It went well,” Henry said, walking up to the counter and leaning on it. “Want to go out to eat tonight?”  
“Aren't you tired?” Jasper said. He wanted to go out to eat, but he always knew Henry was tired after a mission. Henry hesitated before his next response.   
“No, we can go,” Henry said. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him.   
“We can always go tomorrow Hen,” Jasper said. Henry sighed.   
“It's already Tuesday though,” Henry said. Jasper giggled a little.   
“It's _only_ Tuesday,” Jasper said. “Let's just go home and rest.” Henry nodded and gave in. He couldn't deny that he was extremely tired. They walked all the way home and lied on the couch when they got there.   
“You're gonna be a pain in the ass to get awake again tomorrow,” Jasper said, crawling over to sit in Henry’s lap.   
“You're probably right,” Henry said, yawning. “I vote we sleep in.”  
“I vote we don't make Ray have a hissy fit,” Jasper said. Henry laughed and put an arm around Jasper.   
“He'll get over it,” Henry said. Jasper hummed and nuzzled his nose into Henry’s neck, causing him to shiver a little. They sat in silence like this for a bit before Henry started to get exhausted.   
“Hey, we should go to bed now,” Henry said.   
“But I'm so comfy,” Jasper whined. Henry sighed and put an arm under Jasper’s legs to pick him up. Jasper was surprised to be lifted off the ground, but he didn't really mind.   
“You didn't have to carry me you doof,” Jasper said. Henry chuckled and continued to carry him all the way up the stairs. Henry lied him down on the bed with care and climbed in next to him.   
“Sleep well, Jasper,” Henry said, kissing his forehead.   
“You too Henry,” Jasper returned, snuggling into Henry.


End file.
